¡Expelliarmus!
by Escristora
Summary: La vida está plagada de pequeñas historias que merecen ser contadas. Conjunto de drabbles multipersonaje. Hoy, Helga Hufflepuff.
1. Riddikulus

_Este fic participa en el Duelo #1 del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

Hola, ¿hay alguien? No lo creo, ¡llevo tanto sin escribir! Para remediarlo me he apuntado al **Club de Duelo** de **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**. La actividad consiste en que varios fickers se baten mediante drabbles usando el formato 155w. ¿El objetivo de esta primera ronda? Escribir sobre el boggart del personaje que quisiéramos. Solicité permiso a los organizadores, así que iré subiendo capítulos independientes dependiendo de las rondas. Será algo así como un fic multipersonaje.

 **Disclaimer:** soy rubia, soy británica, mis iniciales son JKR, pero no llegué a tiempo de registrar la patente de HP, ergo... Nada me pertenece.

* * *

 _ **Riddikulus**_

* * *

El cuerpo de Fred yace en el suelo. Frío, inmóvil, inerte.

Como tantas otras veces desde que la guerra comenzó, levantas la varita y exclamas «riddikulus». No obstante, a diferencia de las ocasiones anteriores, el boggart no se inmuta.

Quizás pensar en Fred maquillado como a tía Muriel no sea una idea divertida. Quizás la has usado tanto que ya no funciona. Quizás, sólo quizás, no lo estás imaginando con suficiente nitidez.

Así que lo vuelves a intentar una y otra vez mientras te acercas a él, hasta que tu garganta se desgarra y la varita se cae de tus manos temblorosas.

Pero el cadáver de Fred no desaparece.

Porque tu hermano está ahí de verdad, tirado de cualquier forma en el suelo del Gran Comedor, sin nadie a su alrededor que vele por él.

Lo agarras entre tus brazos; apenas puedes respirar. El mundo ha dejado de existir mientras imploras una única plegaria:

—Riddikulus.


	2. Sin retorno

_DUELO #2: "DE PRINCIPIO A FIN"_

 **Objetivo:** en este duelo hemos decidido sortearos a cada pareja dos palabras. Vuestra primera palabra será el inicio de vuestra historia. Y la segunda palabra será el final. **Gryffindor/miedo**

 **Rival:** Silvers Astoria Malfoy

¡Vamos allá!

* * *

 **Sin retorno**

* * *

—Gryffindor —masculla con rabia Evan—. ¿Por qué tenías que ser un jodido Gryffindor?

Benji trata de reír, pero un acceso de tos se lo impide y todo su cuerpo empieza a convulsionar.

—Vamos, Rosier… —sonríe y un hilillo de sangre resbala por las comisuras de sus labios— Sabes que siempre fui un poco idiota.

Las manos de Evan aferran el cuerpo de su amigo como si de este modo pudiera retenerlo junto a él, pero el frío ya ha comenzado a apoderarse de Benji. Maldito imbécil. Debió haberle creído cuando le habló de la supremacía de la sangre.

—Van a volver y… Si te encuentran aquí conmigo, será peor. Márchate.

Rosier aprieta la mandíbula. Sabe que tiene razón: van a encontrarlo, igual que lo ha hecho él, sólo es cuestión de tiempo. Y no será una muerte limpia.

—No te preocupes —murmura Benji cuando las manos de Evan lo sueltan—. No tengo miedo.

* * *

La idea de que Evan Rosier (mortífago) y Benji Fenwick (orden del Fénix) fueran amigos no es mía, sino de la fantabulosa Cris Snape.

Una vez lo leí, tuve que comprarlo como canon porque es asdfghjklñ. No sé qué opinaréis vosotros ;)


	3. El fin

_Duelo #3 Una frase en cuestión_

 **Contrincante:** Miss Lefroy. Estoy jo-di-da xD

* * *

 **El fin**

* * *

El consejo que su hermano le brindará hacía ya tantos años, resonaba una y otra vez en su conciencia. Recordaba a la perfección la fiereza y la determinación de su mirada cuando pronunció aquellas palabras. Fueron como una sentencia, un preludio de lo que estaba por venir.

«Enfrentarse, siempre enfrentarse, es el modo de resolver el problema. ¡Enfrentarse a él!»

Una risa nerviosa, casi demente, escapó de sus labios mientras lanzaba hechizos a diestro y siniestro. Sus gritos retumbaban contra las paredes de la cueva; sin embargo nada parecía detener el avance de la oscuridad. Ellos estaban ahí, rodeándole.

La rebeldía propia de su juventud le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante. Sus esfuerzos no podían ser en vano: iba a conseguirlo. Tenía que conseguirlo.

—Enfrentarse, Reg. Siempre enfrentarse —susurró una y otra vez a modo de mantra mientras las manos de los inferis lo arrastraban a las profundidades.

Al amanecer, el lago estaba en calma.


	4. Isla

**Segunda ronda**

 **DUELO #1: DUELO VERBAL**

 **Palabras:** delirio, isla, camaleón.

 **Oponente:** mmmartta3

* * *

 **Isla**

* * *

―Isla…

La voz de Bob es cálida y anhelante; su respiración, agitada.

Con los ojos cerrados, Isla dibuja con las yemas de sus dedos los diversos tatuajes que se encuentran esparcidos por el cuerpo de su marido. Los conoce como si estuvieran marcados a fuego en su propia piel: desde el camaleón ―testigo mudo de su paso por Madagascar―, hasta la brújula que adorna su antebrazo derecho y que Bob acaricia cada vez que se siente perdido.

―Isla…

Es sólo un nombre. Nada más que un nombre. Y, sin embargo, parece encerrar el mundo entero.

―Isla…

Es un gruñido, una orden. Una súplica. Un delirio.

Bajo la trémula luz de las velas, la joven se inclina y le besa. Bob responde con avidez. Porque allí, entre las paredes de su dormitorio, las diferencias desaparecen. No existen la magia, ni la edad, ni las clases sociales. Sólo son Isla y Bob.

Y con eso es suficiente.


	5. Tic-tac

**DUELO #2 "MUÉRETE, BONITA"**

 **Requisito:** muerte de un personaje. ¿Causa de la muerte? Ahorcado o asfixiado por la bufanda del uniforme escolar.

 **Oponente:** Tete93

* * *

 **Tic-tac**

* * *

 _Tic-tac_

—Hay que bajarlo —susurra Dumbledore—. Nadie más debe verlo.

Hagrid asiente, prorrumpiendo en sollozos.

El cuerpo de Stebbins se balancea, como un péndulo, mientras las solícitas manos del guardabosques desenredan su bufanda de entre las ramas.

—Solía venir a leer. Era un buen chico. Nunca pensé que…

»¡Ahorcado! ¡Pobre muchacho!

 _Tic-tac_

Caleb Stebbins camina con la nariz metida en el diario de su abuelo. El viejo cuaderno está plagado de anotaciones y dibujos de su etapa como relojero. Es apasionante.

—Eh, ¡Stebbins!

El aludido, se gira.

—Se te cayó la bufanda.

—Gracias —responde, sorprendido.

Puede que no sean tan malos como dicen.

 _Tic-tac_

 _—_ ¿La tienes? —demanda Mulciber.

—¿Estás seguro de que no pasará nada?

Mulciber bufa, molesto.

—Claro. La bufanda sólo se elevará por el aire unos segundos, luego volverá a caer. Además —añade— así enseñaremos a ese iluso a desconfiar de la gente.

Avery ríe, satisfecho con la respuesta.

—Vamos allá.

 _Tic-tac_

* * *

Pues eso es todo. Como veis, conté la historia al revés. Y juro y perjuro que Stebbins es un nombre canon aunque no se sepa nada de él.

Tuve que recortar MUCHÍSIMO, pero espero que la viñeta siga teniendo sentido y, sobre todo, sentimiento.


	6. El trío dorado

**DUELO #3: "EL HUMOR ES UNA COSA MUY SERIA"**

 **Objetivo:** escribir un fic basado en esta imagen art/Harry-Potter-Rock-Band-190283559

 **Rival:** kisses rain

* * *

 **El trío dorado**

* * *

—¿Podéis dejarlo de una maldita vez?

El enfado en la voz de Lucy es más que palpable, pero ninguno de sus tíos se inmuta. Es como si ni siquiera la escuchasen.

—Tía Hermione —intenta, con voz melosa—, lleváis mucho tiempo jugando… ¿Crees que podríais…?

—Claro, cielo, un aperitivo nos vendría bien —interrumpe—. ¡Dale bien a las notas, Harry!

Lucy bufa, desesperada. Por si no fuera difícil de por sí ser la única squib en una familia de magos (« _muggle, Lucy, mamá siempre dice que eres muggle_ ») ahora sus tíos se apropiaban del Guitar Hero que sus abuelos maternos le habían regalado por su cumpleaños. Y los muy cutres todavía se hacían llamar «el trío dorado». Panda de inmaduros.

—¿Qué os parece si ahora tocamos del tal Jimmy Hendrix? —propone Ron, ilusionado.

—¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!

La voz de Percy retumba por toda la casa.

Lucy sonríe. Por cosas como esta, adora a su padre.


	7. Mancha y ceniza

**DUELO #4: "¿QUÉ ES POESÍA? ¿Y TÚ ME LO PREGUNTAS?"**

 **Oponente:** Nalnyatrix Black y Druida. ¡Estoy en la semifinal, beaches!

 **Objetivo:** escribir un jodido poema de 155 palabras exactas. Aprovecho y saludo a los organizadores desde aquí. Un besito, ¡guapos! ;)

* * *

 **Mancha y ceniza**

* * *

Mancha y ceniza. Soledad.

Tapiz ajado e inútil,  
«siempre puro», ¡olvidado!  
Antaño floreciente, plagado de brotes sanos,  
De los anales del tiempo,  
hoy tu nombre se ha borrado.

Mancha y ceniza. Deshonor.

Bifurcadas ya todas las ramas,  
cegados por siempre los caminos,  
mis tentativas no cesan: me retuerzo, me estiro.  
¡Están aquí! ¡Yo los siento!  
¡Siete nombres caídos!

Mancha y ceniza. Ruindad.

Siete almas envilecidas,  
desterradas cuales vulgares rufianes,  
crecidas bajo mi manto.  
Esas y no otras,  
¡esas son mis posibilidades!

Mancha y ceniza. Oprobio.

Savia nueva me recorre, libre de culpa,  
alegre y esperanzada, ¡mas imposibilitada!  
Vanos son sus esfuerzos  
pues en esta tierra yerma y baldía: quemada,  
¡nada florece!

Mancha y ceniza. Vileza.

Siete borrones oscuros, calcinados,  
eliminados de su familia, despreciados.  
Ellos me abrasan, me hieren.  
Mientras sus ramas se extienden, palpitan…  
Este es mi castigo, esta es su venganza.  
¡Mi agonía!

Mancha y ceniza. Ignominia.

Ellos son muerte. Ellos son vida.

* * *

 _Y hasta aquí puedo leer. No sé qué tal habrá salido porque ni leo ni escribo poesía de manera habitual (aunque este año me acerqué un poco al género de mano de varios poetas españoles), pero, a pesar de los dolores de cabeza, estoy satisfecha._

 _Creo que está claro que la voz poética es el árbol de los black, pero yo, por si acaso, lo digo xD_

 _Si no publico más en esta ronda, es que me eliminaron (aunque quedar tercera no está nada mal)._

¡Nos leemos!


	8. Vete a la mierda

**V EDICIÓN**

 **DUELO #1: MATANDO EL AMOR**

 _«Es tan corto el amor y tal largo el olvido.»_ —Pablo Neruda

 **Contrincante:** Seremoon

 **Pareja:** Theo/Lisa

 **Objetivo:** escribir sobre el anti-romanticismo. Desengaños, rupturas... Matar el amor, vamos.

* * *

 **Vete a la mierda**

* * *

―¿Te avergüenzas de mí?

La pregunta es directa, concisa. Los ojos castaños de Lisa te observan detenidamente mientras intentan encontrar el más leve signo de culpabilidad. Necesita algo que confirme sus sospechas, pero sabes que no hallará nada. Porque la quieres.

Ella es divertida, inteligente, tierna ―puede que demasiado―, pero su pelo pajizo y sus kilos de más, garantizan que serás el hazmerreír de Slytherin de aquí a la eternidad.

Aunque su sonrisa puede iluminar una habitación, Lisa no es la chica por la que los demás pierden la cabeza.

―Sigo esperando.

Carraspeas.

―No digas tonterías, anda. Reconoce que es más divertido si nadie sabe…

―Cedric me preguntó ayer si tenía planes ―interrumpe con un bufido.

―¿El _perfecto Diggory_? ―chasqueas la lengua, molesto―, ¿qué interés podría tener él en alguien como tú?

Tus palabras flotan en el aire, creando un muro entre los dos.

―¿A-alguien como yo?

«Joder, joder, joder»

―Vete a la mierda, Theo.

* * *

 _Y fin._

 _Conste que Lisa y Theo son OTP, pero no les veo un final feliz en la adolescencia._ _Theo necesita madurar y comprender que no se puede manipular a las personas que amas._

 _Puede que, más adelante, les vuelva a juntar. O no. MUHAHAHAHA._


	9. No puedo perdonar

**DUELO #2: CARTAS AL OLVIDO**

« _—Hoy no hay correo los domingos —les recordó alegremente, mientras ponía mermelada en su periódico—. Hoy no llegarán las malditas cartas..._ »

— **Vernon Dursley** (Harry Potter y La piedra filosofal).

 **Contrincante:** la magnífica Tooru. Puede que pateen mi culo en esta ronda, pero es un culo bonito al que dar patadas.

* * *

 **No puedo perdonar**

* * *

Mi queridísima Rowena… ¡Al fin halláis descanso!

Os marchasteis suavemente, con un leve suspiro. Vuestro rostro, contrito de dolor en los últimos tiempos, rezuma serenidad. Os vais y me dejáis con el corazón un poco más roto. Godric apenas ríe en los últimos tiempos y Salazar…

 _Salazar._

¿Recordaréis ahora sus chanzas sobre mí y mi escasa capacidad para guardar rencor? «Sois demasiado buena, Helga» solía decir con su sonrisa pícara y vos asentíais en silencio.

Nunca conseguí que lo entendierais. Amo a todos y cada uno de los seres que pueblan esta tierra, siempre que su corazón sea puro y sincero.

Mas no a los traidores.

Helena os consumió, os destrozó. La muerte se apoderó de vos el mismo día en que os abandonó y yo no puedo olvidar todo el dolor que os ha causado su ignominia.

Esta vez no puedo perdonar.

Perdonadme vos a mí por desear que _ella_ nunca alcance la felicidad.

* * *

 _Y eso. Decidí que Helga fuera una rencorosa de libro porque, aunque amo a los Huffies, no son un dechado de virtudes._

 _Y Helga todavía no sabía de la muerte de Helena. O sí. Ahí lo dejo en vuestras manos porque el final se puede interpretar de ambas formas._

 _Jijiji._


End file.
